Game: Dawn of the Dead
The first ever game of the World War Z Expansion. Featuring User:Pinguinus as the Gamemaster, and User:Toothless100 as Character: Armand. GAME You must create your character. Also, please choose your location; it matters more than you might think. You are in your house in Da Nang, Vietnam. The streets outside are eerily quiet, except for the distant moans of zombies. Towards the north you hear a car alarm going off. Head north. You head north. You come to the car; there is a zombie trying to break into it. However, it sees you and slowly begins to stalk towards you. It will take three turns for it to come to you. On my first turn, I roll a 6. Does that mean I have destroyed its head? Cause if not, it does 70 damage. (Quick note; I have 14 marksmanship, so I can destroy the head on any even number). The zombies head explodes and it's brains splatter all over the pavement. Inside the car there is a dog; it must have been what the zombie was after. Do you wish to release the dog? In case it has become a zomdog (or a dogbie), I decide to leave it. I keep walking north. You come to a house; it seems that somebody has barricaded him/herself in. There are several dead zombies on the sidewalk outside the house. I sneak round to see if the house has a back door, or other free access point through which I can gain entry. I have a Stealth of 5; does this affect my success? It means you haven't been seen; yet. You find only one weak point, and that is a small window you would barely be able to fit through. If the window is unlocked, I open it and squeeze through. If it is locked, I smash it open with my baseball bat and squeeze through. (Please say it's unlocked. I don't wanna be followed through by hordes of zombies :) It is unlocked, and you enter. On the inside, you encounter a young Vietnamese woman holding a cricket bat. She seems more scared then hostile, but she could still be dangerous. "What are you doing in my house," she shrieks. "Same as you. Looking for somewhere safe from the zombies." Well, OK. You can stay here for now, but don't use up too much food or water. I don't have much. Have a bit of food and water. Are you giving her food and water, or taking some? Taking some. Suddenly, there is a banging at the front door! "Oh no," cries the woman, "they've come back again! What are we gonna do?" That window? If I peek out of it, will I be able to shoot the zombies? If you open the window, you will be able to fire outwards and kill zombies. I open the window and shoot the nearest zombie. I roll a 4, and since I have 14 marksmanship, that means I destroy the brain. There are two others, which slowly approach the window. How slow? I try and shoot another one, but roll a 5. Well, they'll be at the window at the next turn. Until then, they continue onwards towards the window... 2. I kill the second zombie, then duck back inside the window. The final zombie pounds on the window. It's moans are attracting other zombies; there are four more coming down the street. You cannot open the window to shoot them without letting the first one in. Can't I just shoot a bullet straight through the window and into the zombie's brain? if not, then fine, I let it in. Regardless of situation, I rolled a 4, so I destroy its brain. The Vietnamese woman glares at you. "You got zombie brains all over my carpet," she says accusingly. Two more zombies have joined in; there are now six zombies. You have six turns to kill them before they get to the window. Go ahead and roll 6 times. 6, 4, 4, 2, 2, 4. All the zombies are dead. You are safe, for the moment. The Vietnamese woman continues to glare at you, and informs you that you will be the one to clean the zombie brains out of the carpet. Hmph. I won't clean them up. "Would you rather I let them kill us both?" I didn't ask you to come in. You're the one who barged in and started spilling zombie brains all over the floor. "Fine then. I'll leave." I exit through the window again, and wander off. Before you leave, you see the woman fall to her knees and start crying, cause you're a selfish jerk who broke into her house, took some of her food, and splattered zombie brains all over her carpet. :) Category:Games